The Meeting
by Pippeloen
Summary: Andy meets Sarah for the first time, but the meeting doesn't exactly go the way she envisioned it. A one shot that takes place midseason 5.


**A/N: I know that I should probably focus on my two other stories, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. It's a one shot, so my focus will go back to my multi chapter stories very soon!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**XX**

''Sam,'' Andy shrieked as she tried to get her neck away from him. ''I'm trying to have breakfast.''

Obviously, Sam didn't care too much about that. He was way too invested in the skin that was exposed now that Andy was wearing one of his shirts. Of course the shirt was way too big for her and he was too tempted to not do anything about it.

Gently Sam bit her neck as he hummed something against her skin. ''Have breakfast later,'' he suggested. ''I'm working here.''

Right when Andy decided that she really needed to get her day moving, Sam found the spot on her neck that send shivers straight to her spine. A low moan escaped her mouth and she couldn't help but give him more access.

''That's what I thought,'' Sam grinned against her neck. He continued his assault. Before Andy knew it her –well, technically his- shirt was lying on the floor next to her.

''Sam,'' Andy moaned. ''Got to do groceries. Have to go to my place to get a change of clothing.''

''Go later,'' Sam said between kisses. He stood between her thighs and moved down a little so he could get his mouth on her breast. ''You don't need clothing anyway.''

''Got to work tomorrow,'' Andy sighed out. ''Can't come in with the same clothes on. Not _again.''_

It was true that they had spend _a lot_ of time together lately. Somehow Andy always ended up at Sam's place, not that either of them minded. They had finally talked about everything and for the first time in a long time they were on the same page.

They were still in the honeymoon phase. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Being apart for more than a year had really done a number on both of them. They were making up for lost time now.

Even though it was really, really great. Andy hadn't been home in over a week. She had gotten a few comments from her friends about coming into work with the same clothes on, so it was really time to go home and do some laundry.

Sam wouldn't let her go though. He was too busy kissing the sensitive skin of her throat.

''Okay,'' Andy said, giving into him. ''Okay, but we have got to be quick. I have stuff to do, okay?''

''Okay McNally,'' Sam grinned. He quickly took both of her legs and guided them into his arms as he picked her up bridal style.

''That's what I thought,'' he continued when Andy made quick work of getting his shirt off of him.

Within a minute Andy was lying flat on her back in Sam's bed. The only thing that was heard out of that room for a long time were giggles and moans.

''Seriously,'' Andy said that afternoon after they had woken up at a ridiculous hour. ''How is it possible that I haven't left your place for anything but work in about a week.''

''You find me irresistible,'' Sam joked as he rolled back on top of her. ''And we had important things to do today.''

''All we did was have sex, sleep and watch TV,'' Andy argued. ''I need to go home. Clean my fridge, I don't even want to know what that will smell like. And I really, really need some clean clothes.''

''Just throw your clothes in my washing machine,'' Sam suggested. ''You might as well stay here tonight too.'' He rolled back to his side and pinched Andy's rear with his left hand. ''Besides, I'm not letting you walk home in this weather.''

Andy quickly straddled him and let her lips hover above his. ''I was thinking you were going to give me a ride home. It's really cold outside. You should offer me a ride as the gentleman you are.''

''Just stay here,'' Sam repeated. ''We'll swing by your place tomorrow.''

Andy didn't answer, but just kept staring at him. The way she had her eyes trained on his made Sam a little bit uncomfortable. They were in a great place and he definitely didn't want to push her into anything. ''I'll grab my keys,'' he said with a sigh. ''I'll take you home.''

A small smile formed on Andy's lips as she watched him give into her. ''Nah,'' she quickly said. ''I'll go home tomorrow after work.''

When she saw Sam smile up at her she put both of her hands on his chest. She tried to give him the most serious look she had in her. ''I'm really going home tomorrow,'' she said. ''I need my stuff.''

''Whatever you want McNally,'' was Sam's short answer.

Another hour later they decided that it was time to go eat some dinner. Most of the nights they went for takeout, but neither was in the mood for that. ''I think I still have some lasagna in my freezer,'' Sam tiredly said. ''I can heat it up.''

''Yes please,'' Andy replied. She had her eyes closed and shoved against Sam's chest. ''I'll wait for it here.''

''You're spoiled,'' Sam told her. He quickly put on some boxers and threw a tanktop in Andy's way. ''You're helping me make a salad,'' he said. ''We need to get out of bed.''

''Hey,'' Andy argued. ''It was me that suggested that this morning. You are the one who keeps talking me back into bed.''

''Didn't hear you complain,'' Sam grinned. He watched Andy as she threw on the top. When she had it on she held out her hand to him, so he would help her get out of bed. Sam had a better idea though.

He lifted her off the bed and guided her legs around his waist. He slowly made his way to the kitchen while kissing Andy thoroughly. It really was ridiculous how attached they were to each other.

Somehow they just couldn't get enough.

''You are way to good at sex,'' Andy told him when they reached the kitchen. She tried to guide his mouth to hers again, but when she heard a noise behind her she frowned and tried to see what was happening.

''Oh god, sorry,'' a female voice interrupted them.

Sam moved Andy's legs down to the floor and shielded her body with his. Andy peeked over his shoulder. She saw a woman in her forties that was sitting at Sam's counter while reading the newspaper.

''Sorry,'' she said again. ''I should've called. I'm sorry. I'm out of here. It's nice to meet you.''

''Sarah,'' Sam yelled, but it was too late. She had already disappeared from the kitchen and into the hallway.

Andy's cheeks turned red and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. ''Your sister?'' she hissed at Sam. ''What the hell is she doing here? Why didn't you tell me about that?''

''I didn't know,'' Sam quickly said. ''Do you think this is my way of introducing the two of you?''

Andy quickly disappeared into the bedroom to look for something a little bit more decent to wear. When she found her jeans and underwear she quickly put it on and took a minute to calm herself.

She had always wanted to meet Sarah, but not like this. When she remembered what she told Sam right before they noticed that Sarah was there her cheeks reddened even more. Andy put her hands in front of her face and shook her head.

A minute later Sam walked in. He looked at Andy and knew that she was embarrassed by all of this.

''She'll be back in half an hour,'' he told her. ''She's going to do some groceries first.''

''I'll call a cab,'' Andy said. She stood up and got her cell phone from Sam's nightstand. While she was looking up the phone number, Sam took the phone from her. He threw it on the bed and met her eyes.

''Come on Andy, just stay.''

''I'd really rather not,'' Andy answered. When Sam raised an eyebrow she rolled her eyes at him. ''I met your sister for the first time while you and I were half naked making out. And she probably heard me say that you're great at sex. If you don't mind, I'd say that's enough for one day.''

''Come on Andy, she's an adult,'' Sam tried. ''I'm sure that she knows that I'm not a monk.''

''Do you not see how embarrassing this is?'' Andy wondered. ''God. She must think I'm some stupid teenager who is only after one thing.''

''McNally,'' Sam tried. ''Come on. I'm sure she doesn't think that and if she does than let's prove the opposite. I've wanted you two to meet for a while now.''

''Like this?'' Andy asked. She threw her hands in the air out of frustration. As perfect as the day had been, she really, really wanted to go home before she made an even bigger fool out of herself.

''This is not perfect,'' Sam agreed. ''But we can't really change it anymore and I'm sure that we'll laugh about it later on.''

Right now Andy had a really hard time imagining that. She had never felt more ashamed in her whole entire life. She was serious about Sam and she wanted his sister to know that. She didn't want to look like some horny teenager.

Sam sensed her doubt and took a step forward. He gave her a small peck and rested her forehead against hers. ''Stay,'' he whispered.

Andy swallowed and looked Sam in the eyes. She knew she would have to face Sarah again someday if she wanted her and Sam to be serious, so it might as well be that day. ''Okay,'' she softly answered.

His lips formed a smile when Sam got his answer. He really wanted Andy and his sister to meet. While the circumstances weren't perfect he decided to make the best out of it.

Andy frantically started to get out of her clothes again. ''I need to shower,'' she said. ''And you too, but no funny business. We smell like sex.''

She knew she only had thirty minutes to freshen up. Within ten minutes she was out of the shower. She was thankful for the hairdryer that she had left at Sam's place more than a year ago. He never gave it back to her, but also didn't throw it out.

Within 25 minutes Andy looked in the mirror and decided that there wasn't much more she could do. ''What do you think?'' she asked Sam. ''Look okay?''

''You look great,'' he promised. ''Don't be nervous.''

''Easy for you to say,'' Andy muttered under her breath.

As if the incident would happen twice in one day, Sarah rang the doorbell this time instead of using her key. Sam went into the hallway to open the door for her. While he was gone Andy was fidgeting with her hands.

Five minutes later Sam walked in with Sarah right behind him. ''Andy,'' he said. ''This is my sister Sarah. Sarah, this is my girlfriend Andy.''

Sarah took Andy's hand and shook it firmly. ''I'm really sorry about what happened,'' she said again. ''All the lights were off so I thought that Sam was at work. I would've never let myself in if I would've known... well..''

''It's okay,'' Andy quickly said. ''You didn't know.'' She looked around nervously and her eyes settled on Sam.

He looked a little tense too, but quickly composed himself. ''Sarah was in town for work and decided that we should have dinner together,'' he told her. ''She wants to cook for us now, if that's okay with you?''

''You don't have to,'' Andy quickly said. ''We were actually just going to heat something up.''

Sarah turned back at Sam and raised an eyebrow. ''That's not what I taught you,'' she said. ''Always make sure you have enough groceries to make a home cooked meal. Especially if there's a girl who you need to impress.''

''She's a chef,'' Sam explained. ''And she's always nagging everybody about food.''

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. ''It's important to take time to eat healthy. Stuff from a box isn't healthy. You are a cop, you have to stay in shape.''

''I'm a detective now,'' Sam argued. ''Hardly have to run after anybody these days.''

''Just wait until after you've tasted what I'm going to make.''

XX

An hour and a half later they were all laughing at Sam's kitchen table. Somehow all the tension had left and they all got along great.

Andy really liked Sarah and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

Sarah had told Andy about her job, her kids and she had also managed to tell her some embarrassing stories about Sam.

Andy had told Sarah about her job and the way she and Sam met. They had skipped a lot of parts, but at the end of the story Sarah could see that they had some history and that her little brother was serious about this girl.

Of course there was an age gap, but Sarah wasn't a traditional type. She recognised love when she saw it and she figured that was more important than any number could ever be.

Besides, the age difference wasn't _that _bad. And Sarah had never seen Sam look at anybody the way he was looking at Andy.

''Well,'' Sarah said after they had finished dinner. ''As lovely as this was, I should head home.''

''You could stay the night,'' Sam suggested. ''I don't like the thought of you driving all that way in the dark.''

''Sam,'' Sarah said. ''I'm a big girl and I promise to lock the doors to my car.''

Years of experience told Sam that there was no way that she would listen to him. ''Just drive safely, okay?''

''I will,'' Sarah agreed. ''I'll help clean this up and then I'm gone.''

''Oh no,'' Andy protested. ''You already did the cooking. I'll clean this up.'' Andy already started before Sarah could argue with her.

Sarah quickly gathered her belongings and gave Sam a hug. ''I like her Sammy,'' she told him. ''She makes you relaxed. Don't screw this up.''

After that Sarah said goodbye to Andy and took off. Sam brought her to her car and waited outside until she drove off.

When he walked inside again he put his arms around Andy's waist. ''That wasn't too bad, right?''

''Still not the best way to meet your sister,'' Andy answered. ''I think I'll be embarrassed about that for a while, but she was nice. I like her.''

''She liked you too,'' Sam answered. ''Told me not to screw this up.''

Andy smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. ''You better listen to her.''

''I will,'' Sam promised. He was silent for a while. ''You know?'' he asked. ''It really could've been worse than Sarah walking in on us.''

''How could it have been worse?'' Andy asked.

''Oliver has my key too.''

XX

**A/N: Just a little one shot. I'll try to update 'A New Beginning' and 'Miracle' again too this week. Right now I just wanted to write something quick though and that turned into this. **

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
